


Whumptober Day 21: Laced Drink

by Godsliltippy



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen, Sleep, Whumptober, laced drink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 01:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21128843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godsliltippy/pseuds/Godsliltippy
Summary: Gordon and a laced drink :3





	Whumptober Day 21: Laced Drink

One step. Two.

What time was it?

Who would still be up?

Gordon stepped into the lounge, led by the need to busy himself with anything other than his room. His bed. His nightmares.

For a moment, he thought someone might have been hiding in the shadows as moonlight filtered in from the patio window. It forced him to freeze and listen. Frogs, bugs and the far off sound of waves crashing on the beach were the only things filling his ears.

Finally, a breath passed through his lips and he began the slow pace down to the kitchen. Energy and caffeine. That would help him stay awake. Maybe some work on Thunderbird 4. That would do the trick.

His foot hit the bottom step.

"Hey, Gordo," a deep voice sounded from behind the counter.

The blonde stumbled off the final step, barely catching himself on the corner of the bar. "Uh- hey, V-virg. What are you doing up?"

Virgil shrugged, adding another spoonful of powder to a mug. "Couldn't sleep. Thought I'd make some hot chocolate."

"Oh, yeah-" he tried to slide into the chair as though everything was normal. "Yeah, me too. Thought I'd grab a snack or something."

"Want some?" His brother gestured to the mug.

"Sure," it couldn't hurt to add a bit more sugar to his system.

It was a short trip to the cabinet that held the mugs, Virgil returning with a handcrafted piece of pottery from his more 3 dimensional art phase. Three scoops of hot cocoa mix and the elder carefully poured in the heated milk.

The first sip went down like a soothing balm and Gordon almost considered pouring the liquid out. He couldn't, though. Not with his brother sitting right there, drinking his own mix of heaven. Why did this stuff have to be so good?

"Any reason you couldn't sleep?" Virgil asked from his side of the counter.

A well practiced shake of his head and a grin left him hoping his brother wouldn't connect his sleeping issues to the failed rescue. It had been a full week since they'd been called to pull some hikers out of a cavern. He could still feel the woman's hand in his just before she was crushed by the rocks that broke loose.

"Just a bit restless, I guess." Gordon took another sip, wondering if he should find something else to snack on. He suppressed a yawn that threatened to betray his body's need for sleep. "What about you?"

"Same. It's been a rough week." Dark brown met dull amber.

Gordon's heart skipped and he absently took a long swig of the warm liquid, not sure what to say. He let the quiet of evening fill the space until he couldn't fight the yawn that worked it's way up. Setting the mug down, he finally looked up to his brother. His brow pinched as he noticed the fuzzy halo of light surrounding Virgil, blinking to clear it away. When his eyes opened again, the images were blurring and he could see the sympathetic smile on his second eldest's face.

"What did you-" Gordon's words were slurred and he tried to push away from the counter. Strong hands caught his shoulders as the world tilted and he turned to find Scott. "Why?" It was Gordon's last thought as the lights dissolved and his body succumbed to the pull of a drug induced sleep.

OoOoOoO

Scott readjusted his brother until Virgil could circle around the counter to take Gordon's other side. Together, they carried him over to the elevator and stepped inside. The elder caught the pained expression on the engineer's face as he regarded the younger of the three. Neither of them had been thrilled with the idea of drugging the aquanaut, but Gordon was quickly reaching his limits of unhealthy sleep patterns. This was the only solution they had after the blonde had managed to avoid discussing the problem over the past week. He would feel better in the morning and maybe they could hash out the deeper issues.

"Thanks, Virgil." Scott offered a smile of his own. "He really needed this."

"I know," but he didn't sound thrilled. "Just wish he would've talked to someone before it got this bad."

"You and me, both."

They made their way down the hall, Alan peeking out of his door as they moved through. He seemed to deflate with relief, returning to his own sleep now that he knew his brother was being taken care of.

Carefully, they laid him on top of the plush comforter, Virgil pulling an extra blanket out of the closet while Scott removed Gordon's shoes. Once he was covered, the brothers moved back, surveying their "victim" as his chest rose and fell.

"Night, Squirt." Scott spoke, knowing his fish brother wouldn't be able to hear him. For all intents and purposes, Gordon was dead to the world and the pilot hoped it stayed that way until he was ready to face what had happened.

Everyone separated and the island finally fell into a quiet and peaceful sleep.


End file.
